Sonic Drabbles
by Tsutarja97
Summary: A helping of drabbles which you may find funny, sad, happy or angry. NOTE: some drabbles will be divided into two parts. Rated T for minor swearing.
1. Sonic in Court part 1

**Sonic Drabbles **

**Chapter 1: Sonic in Court part 1**

**In Western Island Courtroom**

Sonic was talking to Silver, who was his defence. "Don't worry Sonic, I've got everything under control, you won't be cracking rocks by the end of the day." Said Silver trying to reassure Sonic. The reason why Sonic was in court was because he stole Tails' new plane and crashed it after being chased by the Police, Tails refused to forgive Sonic and sued him for damages.

"Silver, why are you facing and talking towards the Court Clerk?" asked an annoyed and embarrassed Sonic which made Silver turn around and see Sonic. "Erm… Sorry about Sonic! And YOU especially, Clerky!" Silver then telepathically shook the clerk's hand but the force of the shake cause the clerk's head to smash into the desk.

Shadow then entered the courtroom and smirked at Sonic. "Sonic." Said Shadow in an evil tone. "Shadow, what are you doing here? Cleaning the seats?" Sonic retorted in a cocky way, and then was taken aback after Shadow replied to him: "No, I'm the prosecution. Face it, you're as guilty as hell so you haven't got a chance!"

"I don't know, Shadow. Depends whose the judge!" Sonic's confidence returned after saying this; but it wouldn't last long…

"Bah!" Boomed Tails' voice has he came out to the judge stand and put a nametag on the stand saying: "Judge M.T. Prower" Sonic's confidence then immediately dropped and could only say: "I'm dead."

**STOP. **

**You're probably thinking why did I end it on a cliff-hanger? Well, that's to hold you on and add to the so called suspense, Ii know, I tyhink this sucks, please review though! No spamming! **

**Until next time, **

**Matt the fox**


	2. Sonic in Court part 2

**Sonic in Court – Part 2**

**Hey guys sorry for the delay, I've been very busy with homework lately so I haven't had much time to write this. But here's Part 2 to fill the void! Also, the ages below are NOT the character's official Sega ages: **

**Tails – 18 **

**Sonic – 21 **

**Silver – 20 **

**Shadow – Unknown but lets say 22 **

**Knuckles - 23**

Sonic could not believe what he was seeing; Tails was the judge of the case. This meant only one thing for Sonic: DOOM!

Tails was the first to speak: "Good morning, everyone I'm Judge Tails Prower sitting in the chair. The case before is that of Judge Tails Prower vs. the accused: Sonic The Hedgehog," And the next words Tails said that made Sonic sink further into his chair were: "Or should I say: THE TORNADO III MURDERER!"

Sonic then said sarcastically to Silver: "I love a fair trial!" Silver just nodded and beamed stupidly at Tails, Tails then continued speaking: "Now, the reason for this; is that THE TORNADO III MURDERER!" Tails once again raised his voice on Sonic's 'nickname'. "Crashed a beautiful, innocent plane and disobeyed some town rules as well. Any statements, Prosecution?"

Shadow then stood up and said: "Yes your honour, I believe that the Defence (Silver) is wasting time by bringing someone who is 100% guilty to court and should be punished." Tails agreed by saying: "Agreed. The Defence will be fined $50000 for turning up." Sonic was now on the verge of crying.

Silver then stood up and said: "Your honour, I call my first witness, Shadow The Hedgehog to the stand." This caused confusion in the courtroom, "You want to call the Prosecution to the stand!" Tails said who was baffled. "Fine, I'll do it." Shadow mumbled and stormed to the stand.

"Are you Shadow the hedgehog?" Silver asked. "Yes." Shadow answered annoyed. "Do you think Sonic would be a homicidal maniac in doing this?" Silver asked again. "Yes." Shadow simply answered. "Really? I was counting on you to say 'No' then." Silver said with shock in his voice. "I've even got a notebook of times of Sonic speeding offences." Shadow said and he then got out a notebook and opened it.

Shadow starting reading aloud the times: "July 21st 2009, 9:58 AM, 10:04 AM, 10:10 AM, 10:15 AM, 10:28 AM, 11:09 AM…" Shadow was then interrupted by Silver pointing at the page and saying: "Missed one out." Shadow looked back and found that he had. "10:30 AM, Thanks Silver—"SILVER!" Sonic shouted which interrupted them both and Silver said: "W-well thank you, Shadow!" and sat back down. "Very good, Silver! You REALLY had him on the ropes(!)" Sonic said who was really pissed off.

Silver stood again to introduce his next witness: "My next witness, Call Knuckles The Echidna to the stand!" Knuckles then came out wearing a sweaty and untucked polo shirt with black trousers with the zip not zipped and a red and white striped tie which had been done very stupidly. As Knuckles walked passed, Sonic whispered to Knuckles: "Deny everything." Who got a nod as a reply.

Silver then asked Knuckles who was slouching his arms on the stand: "Are you Knuckles The Echidna?" "NO!" The red echidna replied smiling. Sonic and Silver were shocked. "Erm… but you ARE Sonic's batman." Silver asked another question. "NO!" Knuckles repeated.

Sonic sunk his head into the desk. Silver was panicking and said: "Come on Knuckles! It's me! Silver!" "NO IT ISN'T!" Knuckles simply remarked. Shadow stood up and said: "Your honour, this is stupid!" "Agreed. Sonic The Hedgehog is found guilty by default, due to the jury not turning up. Take him away!" Tails agreed and sentenced Sonic, who fainted along with Silver. (the reason why Silver fainted was because he had to pay the fine and Sonic's bail money)

**End of Sonic in Court. Hope you enjoyed that! **

**Signing off, **

**Matt the fox**


End file.
